tsjpfewfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Kirby
Paul Kirby was a character originating in the JP/// universe. Biography Early Life Paul Kirby grew up with his brother, Stan. Adult Life Paul was married to Amanda Kirby. In early June of 1988, Paul and Amanda had a son, who they named Eric. At the time, they were living in Enid, Oklahoma. Paul Kirby was a businessman in his adult life, working for an interior decorating company based in Enid's West Gate Shopping Center. He eventually owned the company, naming it Kirby Paint and Tile, Plus. The "Plus" meant it also specialized in kitchen and bathroom remodeling and fixtures. Divorce Despite raising their son together, Paul and Amanda fought frequently. Paul often complained about Amanda's reckless personality. They divorced in 2000, and Amanda got custody of Eric. Less than a year later, Amanda moved to San Diego with her new boyfriend Ben Hildebrand, so Paul rarely got to see his son anymore. Isla Sorna On May 23rd, 2001, Ben took Eric parasailing near Isla Sorna illegally with a local company called Dino-Soar. The Troödon interfered with the plot, killing the drivers and causing Ben and Eric to crash-land on Isla Sorna. Paul was alerted by Amanda that they never returned, and the two had to team up to get their son back. However, the U.S. Embassy to Costa Rica was unhelpful in getting Eric back, saying that they should accept the inevitable. After eight weeks of trying to find help, Paul approached Alan Grant at Fort Peck Lake, Montana claiming to be a millionaire businessman from Kirby Enterprises. He and Amanda met Grant and his assistant Billy Brennan at the Hell Creek Bar and Grill in Jordan, Montana where they requested he be their tour guide on Isla Sorna for their anniversary (mistakenly believing that he had been there before). While Alan was initially unwilling to go anywhere near living dinosaurs, the promise of money in a world that knew about InGen's creations (and thus didn't care about paleontology) persuaded him to go. Paul and Amanda also hired three mercenaries through a booking agent named Udesky to help them on the rescue mission. One mercenary did not show up, so Udesky took his place. The other two were M.B. Nash, a former Sergeant Major and pilot, and Cooper, their weapons specialist. On July 18th, the Kirbys, Alan, Billy, and the three mercenaries approached Isla Sorna by airplane. When Alan learned that they were landing on the island, he tried to stop them, but was knocked unconscious by Cooper. While he was out, the plane landed on an airstrip in the west of the island. Amanda and Paul tried to call Eric with a megaphone while the mercenaries scouted out the perimeter. Henry Wu, who had been transformed into a Spinosaurus and had just arrived through a portal from the TSJPFEW Universe, attacked the group as they tried to retreat, killing and eating Cooper and knocking the plane off course. It crashed into the jungle. Paul and the others tried to get out, but Wu continued attacking the plane, eating Nash, and the plane fell from the trees. Paul and the rest of the survivors fled, encountering a subadult male Tyrannosaurus which they accidentally lured toward Wu. The two superpredators fought one another, with Wu emerging the victor; however, this bought Paul and the others time to escape. Paul was forced to come clean about their real purpose on Isla Sorna: finding Eric. Billy questioned him about his supposed exotic vacations, exposing his millionaire identity as a lie as well. They recovered Ben's remains along with the paraglider from a nearby tree, learning that Ben had died due to injuries from the crash but that Eric survived. They found Velociraptor eggs nearby, and quickly left the area. They entered the Embryonics Administration and Laboratories Complex, where the raptor parents attacked them after finding their eggs missing. Paul, Amanda, and Billy were separated from Alan and Udesky in a stampede of Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus when they fled the complex, trying to lose the raptors in the herd. The three of them escaped into a tree, but Udesky was subdued by raptors. Amanda tried to rescue him while Paul attempted to stop her; she narrowly escaped being killed by the raptors, who killed Udesky when they realized their trap failed. Paul, Amanda, and Billy spent the night in the tree. The following day, they were traveling toward the island's tidal channel when they reunited with Alan, who had found Eric alive by that time. They were attacked by Wu once more and fled into the Aviary, where they had to evade four Pteranodons. Billy was nearly killed saving Eric from a nest of baby pterosaurs and was washed upstream by the incoming tide. They escaped from the Aviary and used a dinosaur transport barge to head out toward the ocean. During the night, they heard the sound of Paul's satellite phone, which they had learned was swallowed by Wu. However, it wasn't Wu, but rather a pile of his droppings, allowing them to retrieve the phone. Later that night, Wu made a final attack against the group, destroying the boat. Alan was able to call Ellie Degler and alert her to the danger before losing the phone. Paul climbed onto a construction crane to get Wu's attention, and Alan lit spilled gasoline on fire to frighten Wu away. As Wu retreated, he knocked Paul into the fire and water, but Paul was able to survive and swam to shore. The next morning, they almost made it to shore when the raptors caught up to them, forcing them to hand over the eggs Billy had stolen from their nest. Alan confused them by using a replica resonating chamber to imitate their call for help, and coincidentally, rescue helicopters arrived seconds later. The raptors, assuming that the humans had summoned the helicopters, took their eggs and fled. Paul and the others were shortly thereafter picked up by the United States Navy and Marine Corps. Billy had been rescued already. They witnessed the three surviving adult Pteranodons fly off toward the mainland. Paul and Amanda realized that they still had feelings for each other after teaming up to rescue Eric, and considered remarrying. After the Incident Eric had trouble adjusting to normal life again after the incident. As early as the beginning of August, the Kirbys were called by Grant, who needed Eric's help convincing the United Nations to set up a bureau to protect ancient species and prevent them from spreading out into the world. Eric also was brought on a whirlwind tour appearing on television shows, and got a book deal. Paul and Amanda remarried by that winter, however, and he did all he could to support Eric's recovery. He even allowed Eric to visit Alan during Christmas break at the newly-established Jurassic Park Ranger Station on Isla Sorna, which allowed him to get the closure he needed and feel comfortable in his normal life again. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Film-Canon Characters Category:Kirby Family